Witness
by fuct
Summary: Bella is a profesor at the University of Washington and an author. While researching for her next novel, she stumbles on a horrible scene making her number one on a mob boss' hit list. She's now the biggest priority to the FBI, but can they protect her?
1. Chapter 1

_Seattle, Washington_

"So how's the book coming along, Bella?"

Bella looked away from her lunch and to her best friend Alice and shrugged. "I'm not really sure. There is just so much research that I'm going to have to do. I mean it's like no one wants to go into details about these people."

"I wouldn't want to know much about them either. Those people are nuts! Scary nuts!" Alice said twirling her pasta around her fork.

"I know, they are the perfect antagonists! But I need to know more about them. Their characters are incomplete and I want to know more about the cases involving them."

"Bella, you should be careful. I've heard that people who snoop too much, especially on people like them, end up….oh….'sleepin' with the fishes'"

"Too many mob movies, Alice."

"Where's Angela?" Alice asked changing the subject. She didn't say it out loud, but she worried about Bella getting in too deep with these criminals. Even if all she was doing was researching them for characters in her novel. Alice knew all too well what these people could do.

"I think she had a lunch date." Bella winked.

"Oh no, not that Eric guy!"

"The very same. I don't know why she tortures herself with these guys."

"Bella Swan, some people were told fairy tales as children. She wants her happy ending. Not all of us were being told stories of the days criminal activities."

"Hey! I was told fairy tales. Grimm's Fairy Tales had Snow White, Little Red Riding Hood…" Bella trailed off.

"Yeah, but for normal people we are talking about a Disney Happily Ever After."

"Pssff! Where's the fun and suspense in that!"

"Nevermind."

The two girls finished their lunch and said their goodbyes. Bella made her way back to the University. She walked into her office to get ready for her next class. A professor of English Literature at the University of Washington, and best-selling novelist, she was a busy woman. She grew up in a small town in Washington, where her father was the police chief. Her mother left her and her father when she was very young and they were all each other had. They had a very close relationship and Chief Swan did all he could to protect her. Paying for self defense classes, gun handling classes, the 9mm she carries with her, and all of the stories he told her growing up.

After Bella was finished with her classes for the day, she made her way to the Law building on campus. She had talked to a lawyer friend who taught at the school about the cases. It turns out that he knew a guy who worked for the prosecuting attorney in the most recent "La Push" case.

La Push was the most heinous criminal organization that Chicago had ever seen. Sam Uley, boss of the La Push gang, was a sadistic bastard who hid it well. A perfect gentleman to everyone, but with a dark side that would make Freddie have nightmares! Al Capone had nothing on him. Bella thought that these thugs would be perfect to base her characters on in her new book. The only bad thing was that everyone was so afraid of them, that there was little information…even in the trial records…about any of the members.

Bella had done her best to get all the records she could, she even tried talking to people. It didn't really do any good. All of the witnesses were now in the Witness Protection Program, and no one friend or foe wanted to get in the La Push's business.

Bella made her way up the front steps of the law building. She entered the empty building and made her way to the second floor where she was meeting Mr. Jenks. He was the only person to ever offer his assistance to her. Although he never gave his name, just Mr. Jenks, she was so excited to care if he was the real deal or not. She walked to the conference room where they were meeting, files in hand, she reached for the handle and gently turned.

"Fuck Banner! I thought you were smarter than this!" Bella heard a very angry and rough voice. She stopped suddenly, thinking she had the wrong room. She glanced at the door. No, room 205 she was right. She peaked through the gap she had left between the door and door frame.

She saw three people, two men and a woman. One man was short, balding, with glasses and looked terrified. The other man was dark, Native American, maybe? With short black hair, very muscular and looked pissed. The woman, like the man looked to be Native American with long dark hair pulled back in a pony tail. She was holding a gun attaching a silencer to the barrel.

Bella watched.

"Paul…I…I…wasn't gonna say nuthin! I swear!" The balding one said, terror clearly visible in his eyes.

"Damn it, Banner! Stop your whimpering. I don't really care about that. Sam feels mighty betrayed by you, and you know what happens to those who betray Sam." The only called Paul said looking toward the woman.

"Leah, would you like the pleasure?" he asked her.

"Thank you, Paul." The woman, apparently her name is Leah said while taking aim at the man, who Bella now guessed to be "Banner".

Bella was stunned momentarily thinking of what she should do. Who were these people and why were they going to kill this man. She thought of the gun in her purse, but she never brought her gun on campus. She then decided to throw all logical decisions out the window.

"Hey! I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Bella yelled at the two thugs in the room.

They immediately turned to her, now the gun that the woman Leah was holding was pointed between Bella's eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man Paul yelled and pointed at Bella.

"Run Miss Swan!" The man known as Banner yelled. How did he know her name? She didn't debate this for long before taking off.

She felt the close range of the bullet by her head before she cleared the doorway. As she ran down the hall she heard a crash, but didn't stay to find out what it was. She turned towards the stairwell and just as she rounded the corner she felt the closeness of another bullet by her head. She ran faster and when she was downstairs she heard Leah screaming at her.

"Bitch get back here!"

_I'm not that fucking stupid._ Bella thought to herself as she ran towards the buildings exit.

She got to the doors before a bullet crashed through the glass. Bella screamed and jumped though the now glassless door, and ran down the steps. She ran towards the main buildings of the campus as students and other faculty members ran towards all of the commotion that was being made at the Law building. Bella suddenly found herself face planting into a wall. A 6"3' wall, with messy blonde hair, and a Southern accent that knocked most every woman on campus on their backsides. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders to keep her from falling.

"Watch it now, Miss Swan. I can sue you for sexual harassment." The History professor joked.

He looked down at her and saw her fear. "Bella, what's wrong?"

She looked at her friend and the concern in his eyes. And she just started crying.

"Shh.. it's okay Bella. What's wrong? What's going on? Everything will be okay." He was trying to comfort her. He felt helpless. He had no clue what was going on and hated to see a woman cry. So he just held her, stroking her hair until she calmed down enough to talk.

"Oh Jasper! It was horrible!" Bella sobbed.

"What was darlin'?"

"Those people they were gonna kill him! I don't know what I was thinking!"

"Who sweetie?"

Bella told Jasper all about her meeting with the man and what she saw when she got to the room she where she was meeting Mr. Jenks. She told him about her trying to stop them and then about Leah chasing her.

"Come with me, Bella." Jasper said grabbing her hand and pulling her behind him. They walked to his office across campus.

Once inside Jasper picked up his cell phone and made a call. Bella listened to the once sided conversation.

"Hello? Aro?"

"Hey it's Jasper Whitlock."

'Yeah, it's been a long time."

"Dad's fine. But listen there is a reason that I'm calling."

"Well, a friend of mine has just witnessed something I think you may be interested in."

"Well, she's doing research for a book she is writing. And said research is about La Push. Well she was meeting with someone with information about La Push when she walked in on two people trying to kill a man."

"I mean trying as I don't think they got to it. She made herself known."

"Don't ask. "

"I think she got some names….Bella, what are the names of those people?"

Bella looked down and told him the names of the people in the conference room, plus the name of the man she was supposed to meet. Jasper relayed these names and continued his conversation.

"Yeah."

"Okay, fax them to me."

A few minutes later Jasper's fax machine roared to life.

"I'm getting them now. I'll show them to her."

A few minutes later and Bella was identifying three mug shots from the FBI as the three individuals in the conference room.

"Aro. She said they were the ones."

A long silence.

"I understand. I'll keep her with me until then. Are you going to contact the local police?"

"Okay. Tomorrow then."

"Goodbye, Aro."

Jasper disconnected the call and looked at Bella with sorrow filled eyes.

"Bella. I'm sorry. You're coming home with me tonight and meeting with two FBI agents in the morning. There will be police escorts here shortly to take us to your apartment and then back to mine. Bella, I'm so sorry."

Why did he keep saying that?

_Washington, D.C_

The old man in the black suit walked into the large room filled with FBI agents and sighed.

"Okay, here's the news" he started.

All agents looked at him eagerly awaiting the new information on La Push. The criminal organization that they had been after for years. Finally, Sam Uley's thugs were getting sloppy and they were able to make a few ties. Nothing good enough yet, but sometime soon they would put them away. All of them.

All eyes were on Aro, all except a pair of green eyes that was skimming over paperwork.

"Masen." Aro looked at the young agent.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"You will want to hear this."

The young man's breath caught. This wasn't good.

"The new information we've received was from a college professor that I know in Seattle."

The young agent's heart started beating rapidly.

"Apparently, a novelist was researching for a new book when she stumbled upon a hit. She identified the hit men as Leah Clearwater and Paul Crow And the hit as Steven Banner. Apparently Banner was meeting the woman under his alias, 'Jenks'"

All eyes and ears were waiting on the older man to continue.

"They found her out and now she is in danger. She is under police protection and I want two agents with her tomorrow morning. Bring her back here and we will go from there. It is very important that we get this girl here ASAP. Uley's men are getting sloppy and he's probably really pissed already. Having a witness to a hit will send him over the edge. This girl is our priority. As is our other witness in Seattle." Aro said looking at two of his agents.

"Masen, Cullen. I want you to go to Seattle, get those girls and bring them here before anything happens to them."

The young agent and a large senior agent nodded and grabbed their phones and jackets and started towards the exit.

"Wait. You two will need back up. Ivanov and Adler go with them. Protect these girls at all costs."

With that, the four men left to pack before the airport. To two agents this was just another assignment. Two the other two, this was personal.

_**Seattle, Washington**_

Bella followed the police officers and Jasper to her truck. She and a small detail of officers went to her apartment to gather some clothes. They then escorted her to Jasper apartment.

"Jasper, can you tell me what is going on?" Bella asked as they sat on his couch, Chinese takeout in hand, and cheesy B movies for entertainment.

"I guess I can tell you a little background, but you have to believe me Bella, the less you know the better." Jasper started taking a bite of his Lo Mein. "The man I called was my Godfather, his name is Aro Voultri and he works for the FBI." Bella nodded, and he continued. "He thinks that you witnessed a hit by the La Push Organization."

Bella's face paled and she just stared at Jasper. "I what?"

"Bella, it's okay. There will be FBI agents here tomorrow to take you into protective custody."

"What about school? My students? My book? You? Angela? Alice?" Bella gasped. "My Dad?"

Her thoughts were zooming though her head. Jasper moved to hold her and calm her down.

"It's okay Bella. The authorities have this all figured out. There will be tighter security on the campus and officers outside of mine and Angela's apartment at all times. Your Dad will be safe; the Forks Police Department has been notified and is taking care of it. As for Alice, I'm sure she will have escorts as well I won't let anyone near her." He promised. And he meant it. Dear, sweet, small Alice. Heaven sent, he would protect her with his life.

"I need to call her." Bella said wiping her eyes and dialed her phone.

"Alice?"

"Bella?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Me, too."

"You want to go first?"

"No, you. Please."

"Okay. I'm not sure about how much I can say, but I have to go away for a while. I don't know where and I'm not really sure what is going on. I'm scared, Alice."

"Bella I have to leave, too. My cousin and brother are coming in and I am leaving with them."

"Oh. I'm so sorry I'm going to miss meeting the famous Emmett Brandon."

"Ha. You may miss meeting him, but I am sure that you'll hear him as soon as their plane lands."

The girls giggled.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Bella!"

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Alice."

The girls disconnected their call.

Jasper looked at Bella curious.

"Alice is going out of town with her family."

"Oh" Was all he could reply. He wanted to make sure she was okay. Could these people get to her where she was going? Where was Alice from? Could her family protect her? He'd have to give Aro a call later.

Jasper and Bella finished their takeout. It was getting late. Jasper insisted that Bella take his bed. Always the gentlemen. Raised a Southern gentleman in the heart of Texas. No wonder he was considered a catch.

The next morning, Bella woke up to the smell of pancakes and sausage.

"Good morning, Jasper." Bella smiled while entering the kitchen.

"Good morning, Darlin'" Jasper smiled and handed her a plate of his Gram's famous blueberry pancakes. "I figured with all that is goin' on today, you could use the nourishment. It may be a while before you get to eat again. I'm not sure how these things work."

Bella was touched by her friend. They ate breakfast and both began getting ready for the day. After all, Jasper still had classes to teach. It wasn't too much longer that a rapid knocking at the door had them standing still.

"Who's there?" Jasper asked through the door.

"Agents Felix Adler and Demetri Ivanov, FBI." A husky voice announced.

Jasper opened the door and let the two agents inside.

"Miss?" A tall, muscular man with blonde hair asked.

"Yes?"

"I am Demetri Ivanov. Your name?" This man was not the one who spoke behind the door. His voice was kind and his eyes full of sympathy.

"Isabella Swan."

"Miss Swan, I am Felix Adler." A large man with dark hair and glasses. His voice was rough but his expression kind.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked, her voice shaking.

"We are going to the University. We will speak with the Dean and gather any belondings you absolutely need. From there we will meet with two more agents and another witness." Agent Ivanov answered.

"Another witness? Did that man survive?" Bella asked with hope.

The two men looked with regret and shook their heads.

_It was all for nothing. I put the people I love in danger for nothing. No, not nothing. That man didn't deserve to die. But I could have done something else._ Bella thought.

Jasper and Bella followed the agents to the elevator and into the lobby. They were talking into microphones, to who Bella assumed was the other agents.

Bella, Jasper, Demetri, and Felix climbed into a black SUV and drove to the University. The campus was surrounded by police officers. The Law Building had crime scene tape blocking it from use. Jasper was dropped off by the building where is office was housed. Bella and the two agents made their way to Bella's office a few buildings down. Once inside Bella grabbed her laptop, research, and a few mementos.

As they were beginning to walk out the door burst open and the agents drawled out their weapons. Pointing their guns at the tall blonde figure in the door way with ice blue eyes which were as cold as their owner.

"Miss Swan what the Hell is going on?" The Dean, James Warren, eyed Bella then looked at the FBI agents glaring at them. Feeling no fear at their pointed weapons.

"Dean, It's just….oh gosh you scared me….I have to leave…." Bella didn't get to finish before she was interrupted by James.

"Leave? Why the Hell for?" James sneered.

"Because Dean," Demetri started "she is now in the custody of the Federal Bureau of Investigation, and that is all you need to know." He glared at the man in the doorway. James relaxed his stance a bit. _Yeah, that's what I thought._ Demetri smirked at him.

"This has something to do with the dead man on my campus doesn't it?" James asked. What an embarrassment. This is making him look like a fool. It's all over the news reports and there are people flocking to the building in the center of the campus. People asking him questions and for comments. It pissed him off. Now these two "agents" were taking away his English Lit professor.

"That's classified." Felix retorted.

Since the Dean was already here, Felix and Demetri filled him in on a cover story for Bella and the three of them left.

"Oh, Miss Swan." James said as she passed. She turned to look at him. "When this nonsense is over, I expect you back. Don't take too long."

_Weird._ Felix thought.

_Fucking freak._ Demetri grimaced.

_Jerk_. Bella turned and walked down the hall.

Bella, Demetri, and Felix walked into Sea-Tac International. The two agents began "talking to themselves" Bella had called it. Because it did look like they were talking to themselves which Bella found quite funny. They walked into the airport a little more approaching a door to the side of the room. Walking in Bella gasped.

"Alice?"

The small girl in the chair looked up. It was obvious that she had been crying, but when she saw Bella her face lit up.

"BELLA!"

Alice jumped out of the chair and over the table tackling Bella to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Bella said gasping for breath.

"I told you I was leaving with my brother and cousin. What are you doing here?" Alice sat on the floor in front of Bella giving her friend room to sit.

"I'm leaving with them." Bella pointed to the two agents in shock that their women's display.

"Oh." Alice's face fell.

"What's wrong?"

"That's just not a good thing." Alice said standing up.

"I'm so confused." Bella stood and leaned against the wall.

"Not for long." Demetri said placing a hand on Bella's shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. She smiled at him. He returned it.

"Ivanov. Adler. It's almost time to board." A booming voice called from across the room. She looked for the voice and spotted two more men. Agents she assumed. One was very tall. Even taller than Jasper. He had to be at least 6"7'.He was loud, and looked like a body builder. He was pale like Alice, with brown curly hair. She giggled to herself. _How the Hell do you keep a guy like that undercover?_

The two agents nodded and grabbed Bella's bags and took off out the door.

"Alice, are you ready?" The other mystery man asked Alice. He was tall, but nothing compared to his companion. 6"2' maybe, closer to Jasper. He had hair that looked like he had pulled at it all day and emerald eyes. He was also pale. Attractive. These must be Alice's brother and cousin.

Alice nodded and turned to Bella.

"Bella this is my brother Emmett." Alice pointed to the big man and he reached his hand towards her and shook it. "And my cousin Edward." The young green eyed agent turned towards Bella and held out his hand. She took it and a sudden jolt went through each of their bodies.

"Fucking Hell! She shocked me!" Edward jumped and shook his hand laughing. "Sorry if I scared you." He said looking into Bella's big brown eyes. "That shit creeps me out."

Bella nodded and shook her own hand. "Sorry."

"Okay. Masen, Cullen we are ready to go." Demetri appeared in the doorway looking at Edward and Emmett.

_Cullen? Masen? Where was the Brandon? Why didn't he call Emmett Brandon? Do the FBI change names? Hmmmmm…_ Bella thought

The two men corralled around Alice escorting her out of the room. Demetri lead Bella out a hand on her back. Felix took to her other side and escorted her to the plane.

Alice and Bella sat between the four agents on the plane. Bella wasn't sure why Alice was here, but she was glad that she was. She needed her friend.

Many hours and airports later they began their decent to Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport. Alice and Bella held hands as the descended. Neither of them knowing what was going to happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport**_

_**Arlington, Virginia**_

The two women and the four FBI agents departed from the aircraft upon their arrival at the airport in Virginia. Once inside, the agents led the girls to another private room away from curious eyes.

Alice and Bella walked inside the white room arm in arm. Both terrified from the previous events and not knowing what was in their future. Alice had been in this situation once before, she knew this was going to be tough, and it was worse now that Bella had to get involved. She knew she was going to have to tell Bella everything before she found out from someone else. She had already felt guilty that she couldn't tell Bella the truth, now she was feeling even worse knowing that she could be putting her best friends life in danger.

Alice gripped Bella's arm tighter and they sat down so close they could have been in the same chair. Inside were two people neither of them had seen before.

"Well it's about time," One of the people, a man, said. He was blonde and had blue eyes. He didn't look too much older than the students Bella taught in her class. Bella and Alice could tell he was wearing a badge and a sidearm.

On his right was a woman about Bella's height. She had curly dark hair and wore a permanent scowl along with her badge and sidearm. That is until Agent Masen came into the room.

"How was the flight?" The mysterious woman asked wearing her best flirting smile and looking straight at Edward.

"Take off was shaky, the food sucked, the only one who got any sleep was my ass, and they played a cheesy-ass movie with that one chick in it," Emmett's loud voice bounced off the walls. He was leaning next to the entrance rubbing his numb bum. Everyone smirked at his answer, everyone but the two new additions to the parade.

Agent Ivanov walked up behind Bella and Alice, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "You two are going to be watching over them?" He asked skeptically.

"Do you have a problem with that Ivanov?" the man asked.

"I'm not saying that Newton," Demetri started but was interrupted by a grim Edward. "I am."

Bella saw Newton and the woman turn abruptly towards Edward.

"What's your deal, Masen?" Newton asked. Obviously pissed off.

"You don't exactly have a great track record when it comes to guarding witnesses."

"Well, that's not your call is it?" Newton smiled, because he knew that there was nothing that Edward could do. He couldn't get his way this time.

"Shut your mouth Mike," Emmett interjected. "This is a more personal matter for us and I want to make sure my little sister and her friend are taken care of."

The two strangers' eyes went wide. The FBI agents were questioning their capabilities. This did not set well with Newton.

"Yeah, ya know just because of a few slip ups, that doesn't make us bad marshalls!"

"A few slip ups?" Demetri started, "I don't think I would count anyone losing their lives 'slip ups'."

He was still holding Bella and Alice's shoulders trying to ease their tension. He knew they were scared and the FBI was there to help them. These U.S Marshalls were about the worse two the government had to offer. Why on Earth would they be sent to help two key witnesses to the La Push.

"Okay, let's just cut this out. Let's do our jobs. You guys go back to the J. Edgar Hoover building, and we'll protect the witnesses," Stanley interjected.

The four agents shook their heads.

"No," They said in unison. Bella and Alice had wide eyes, listening to the exchange.

"They are coming with us. You can tag along," Edward pushed himself up from his spot on the wall. He walked over to Bella and Alice pulling out their chairs simultaneously. Demetri removed his hands from their shoulders. Edward placed a hand on each of their arms and escorted them out of the door.

They exited the airport and Edward placed Bella and Alice in a black SUV.

_If this weren't my worst nightmare, I would probably laugh at how cliché all of this is._ Bella thought and a little smirk appeared on her face.

After the girls were settled into the seven-passenger vehicle; Bella in the rear with Demetri, Alice in the middle row in between Edward and Emmett, and Felix in the front passenger seat with a new agent who the girls came to learn was Agent Gianna Maneti. Stanley and Newton, the U.S. Marshalls, followed behind in their unmarked car.

They drove in silence on their way to Washington, D.C. Once over (bridge) Bella watched out the window in wonder. She had never been any further than Arizona, and what a wonder it was to see all of the nation's monuments as they drove past. Alice squeaked a little while the passed the American National Mall. Bella just smiled at her friend and began to wonder what would become of their lives after this. She didn't mean to get Alice mixed up in all of this, she just hoped that she forgave her for it. But what Bella didn't know was that Alice was thinking the exact same thing.

_**J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building**_

_**FBI Headquarters**_

_**Washington, D.C.**_

Edward, Emmett, and Demetri escorted Bella and Alice into the building. The entered the elevator and rode up a couple of floors until they entered a large room occupied by many desks filled by FBI agents, and they all looked up when the five exited the elevator.

"Masen! Cullen! Ivanov!" Aro approached the three agents. "I suppose Adler is downstairs, so we will wait for him in my office," he turned to the blonde sitting at a desk near them, "Gianna, inform Adler when you see him."

"Yes, Boss."

The group made their way through the floor dodging agents, cubicles, and random objects. Bella was looking around and noticed that a lot of the agents were watching her and Alice. She knew she was in some deep shit, but she really didn't understand all of the pity looks that they were receiving. They stopped and she looked up to see their location. They were in front of a glass door,

**Aro Voulturi, Director**

Director Voulturi opened the door and led them inside. The director shut the door behind them and gestured for Alice and Bella to sit in two chairs in front of his desk. Demetri, Emmett, and Edward stood behind the girls. Aro sat down and smiled at Bella.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, where are my manners," Aro stood and offered Bella a hand.

"My name is Aro Voulturi. I am the Director here and I am sorry that you had to be brought into this horrible mess."

Bella took Aro's hand and smiled.

"Please call me Bella, and I am afraid that all of this is my doing."

Everyone stared at her.

"Bella, you can't mean that? How can you blame yourself for this?" Alice said.

"If I weren't so damn stubborn and just listened to people, especially you Ali, when they told me to stop digging we would be back in Seattle and that man, whatever his real name was, would be alive," Bella had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice embraced Bella, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Miss Swan…Bella, I can honestly say that it sounds as if, yes, you were asking for trouble," Aro paused and the FBI agents looked at him in shock. He waved them off before he continued. "However, these people are ruthless; they would have found that man, Banner, with or without you. True, you would still be in Seattle, you and Miss Cullen here would be living your lives in peace, but we wouldn't have your testimony against Leah and Paul, and two less La Push is too good of an opportunity to pass up."

"Well aren't you ever the optimist," Aro could see a ghost of a smile on Bella's face. "I do have a question."

"That would be?"

"Did you call Alice, Miss Cullen?"

Alice sat straight up.

"Yes I did."

Alice began to panic.

"I'm so sorry Bella!" She cried and wrapped her arms around Bella.

"What's wrong? I'm so confused," Bella hugged Alice soothing her friend.

"Alice has been in witness protection for some time now. The name you know her by 'Mary Alice Brandon' is a fake name. Her birth name is 'Alice Maria Cullen'."

Alice chanced a glance at Bella after Aro's confession.

"Bella, don't be mad! I'm so sorry I co..." Alice never got to finish her statement.

"Shut up, Alice! You have no reason to apologize," Bella hugged her tighter.

Felix walked into Aro's office with a confused look. He saw the Director, and three other agents looking at two girls who were holding on to one another sobbing.

"What's going on?" Felix asked.

"Dr Phil the home game," Emmett commented.

All four men just stared as they continued to hug and cry on each other's shoulders.

Alice pulled away from Bella and wiped her eyes. "Bella, I'm so sorry that I got you into this mess."

"You didn't,"

"How can you say that?"

"I should have listened to you when you told me to be careful and not to get too involved all those times." Bella was wiping her own tears and glancing at the four men in the room.

"Well maybe now I can tell you what happened," Alice looked hopefully at Aro. He nodded.

"I think that is a good idea, Miss Cullen."

Alice began telling Bella her story.

"So I fell in love with this gorgeous and sweet guy named Jake," Edward and Emmett visibly tensed. "He said all of the right things, he did all of the right things, and I was young and in love. Or so I thought. Anyway, I was out with him one night and he said he had some work to do before we went out so I agreed to ride along with him. Bad idea.

He took me to this club and told me to stay in the car. I obeyed, and waited. The next thing I knew I heard a loud noise and jumped out of the car and ran inside. It was stupid I know but I was worried for him. When I walked inside I saw Jake and he was going through this guys pockets. The guy was on the floor and I thought Jake had knocked him out and was stealing from him.

Jake looked up and saw me and he got mad. He jumped up from the floor and I could see the blood coming from the man and I knew what happened then. I couldn't move I was so scared. Then Jake grabbed my arm and drug me out of the club and threw me into the car. He turned to look at me and told me that if I ever told anyone about what happened that he would have to kill me. I couldn't speak; I just wanted to go home. Jake had other ideas and we went to dinner and he was upset with the way I was acting. So when he took me home he said that he wished the night had turned out differently and then he thought I was just going to let him in my pants! I was pissed at this point and smacked his hands off of me and told him to leave. Well he didn't like that and decided that he was going to take me whether I was willing or not."

Alice began sobbing fresh tears. "He raped me. And then he left. I called Emmett and he came to get me and I told him everything that happened. He took me to the hospital and that's when I found out who Jake was. I testified, but the case wasn't good enough and no one else would testify so he was released. Soon after that I was placed in the program and moved to Seattle. I met you and Jasper soon after that."

Bella was shocked. She sat there in silence taking everything in.

"Bella?" Alice asked timidly.

"Oh! Alice!" Bella grabbed Alice for round two.

The FBI agents didn't let there little display affect them this time.

"Sir, Newton and Stanley are waiting outside for the witnesses," Felix began cautiously.

"Hmmm," Aro nodded, but was lost in thought. Something was making him a bit uneasy. "You four," he pointed to Demetri, Felix, Edward, and Emmett, "Will go with Newton, Stanley, and the witnesses. We can't afford to lose these two," he pointed to Bella and Alice who were still crying on one another.

"Set up a safe house and I want at least two people there at all times with Newton and Stanley."

The agents nodded and left the room to do as they were instructed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, it's been awhile. Sorry about that and if you're still with me on this thank you! I promise that new chapters will come quicker in the future, I was having PC problems.**

**I forgot this in the last chapters…**

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns everything. Except the plot, that's all me.**

_**Jessup, Maryland**_

Edward couldn't believe what was happening. He hadn't heard from or seen Alice in years. Not since Jacob Black. _Jacob Black_. That name has haunted him for the past five years. The name of the man who had taken his best friend away, who had broken his family apart, who he had given up a normal life for so he could put an end to his family's suffering.

Alice, Edward, and Emmett, grew up close to one another. After giving birth to Edward, his mother, Elizabeth, suffered a great deal of trauma and was never able to have any more children. So, instead, he wound up and his aunt and uncles house to play with Emmett and Alice. Edward found the siblings he had always wanted, and was awarded with the satisfaction of not having to live with them. Or share a room with Emmett.

Alice and Edward were closer in age, so of course they had been close. Edward stuck by Alice, protected her all throughout school, walked her anywhere she needed, typical big brother stuff that Emmett always seemed too busy to do. It wasn't that Emmett wasn't a good brother, he was just older and preoccupied, and knew Edward was there if a problem were to arise.

When Alice had met Jacob, Edward was happy for her. That was, until he met him. Edward and Alice had just graduated college when Alice had met her 'soul mate'. She invited Edward and Emmett to meet Jacob and her at a local restaurant one afternoon. As soon as the introductions were given, Edward knew this guy was bad news. His eyes, which seemed friendly enough, said _cold hearted bastard_, his warm smile said,_ I can make your life a living hell_, his hand shake voiced his hunger for power, and his entire body screamed _murderer!_ Edward immediately didn't like him. Emmett never showed to meet him.

After he told Alice, nicely, that he thought that she find someone else, she didn't take it too well. She screamed at him and told him he was ridiculous and that she loved Jacob. She didn't speak to Edward again until a few months later after she had witnessed the murder and was robbed of her virginity. He was the first one she called.

To say that Edward was furious was an understatement. He immediately rushed to Alice, called the police, and went to find Jacob. He found him at his apartment, which he stole the address from Alice's phone. At first he knocked. When Jacob didn't answer he knocked down the door and searched the apartment. He knew Jacob was there. His bike was outside. He found him in the bedroom when two women, Edward didn't see either of their faces. He lunged for Jacob grabbing his long black hair and threw him out of the bed. He didn't hear the screams of the girls, he didn't hear the pleading, he didn't hear Emmett calling his name. He did hear the grunts from Jacob, he heard the splattering of the blood, he heard the bones in his face break, and he heard the angry cries that left his mouth.

He didn't remember Emmett dragging him outside, he didn't remember Emmett driving him home, he didn't remember Alice in the hospital, and he didn't remember the trial. He remembers Aunt Esme in tears, his Uncle Carlise holding onto Alice, he remembers Alice's last goodbye, he remembers one of the worst days of his life. It was also the same day he decided to devote himself to riding the world of sons of bitches that were responsible for breaking up, not only his family, but every other family that has had to endure the loss of a loved one to witness protection.

The next month he left to train at Quantico.

Now it was happening all over again. Except this time it wasn't just Alice. Alice's friend. A woman who meant a lot to Alice was going to go through the same thing. A beautiful woman with a bright future. A family. A woman who might not have the chance to start a family because of this. Sure it was kind of irresponsible for her to be digging up all of this information, and especially arranging meetings with strange men she did not know. He couldn't believe how reckless she had been. A part of him was mad at her for getting Alice in this situation again, but then again, she didn't know. She didn't seem like the type of person who would cause trouble. In fact, she seemed like the type of person who would go out of her way to help someone.

Her and Alice's episode in the Director's office had surprised everyone in the room. Too much crying. No one wanted to see any crying. Especially these two young women who were the victims of such scum. Now they were being uprooted to a safe house, away from home, away from friends, away from their lives and family. Except Alice, she had Edward and Emmett. Director Volturi had allowed for the both of them to join the lead the protection for the girls. Conflict of interest they may be, but the Director also knew that Edward and Emmett, given the circumstances, would without a doubt be at the top of their game. Aside from the small involvement of the U.S Marshalls, the FBI would be leading every area of this investigation, including protection.

Now here they were, walking into a small secluded house in Maryland. Not knowing exactly how long this would be home. For Alice, just until they found a new place to hide her, for Bella, until after a jury reached a verdict.

While showing the girls their rooms, which were joined by a bathroom that they would get to share, ground rules were being laid down.

'Okay so,' Edward started sitting on the old rough leather couch, 'you cannot have any contact with anyone outside the FBI or any other involved agency. No leaving without an escort and you will not even be leaving this house unless it is a FBI matter.'

Edward was trying to be stern but the gloom on both women's faces was breaking his heart. He continued telling both girls that they could have no contact outside their little circle, not even being able to answer the door for the pizza delivery boy for fear of being recognized by someone affiliated with the La Push.

After asking if they understood all of the rules, Bella spoke, 'Umm…Agent Masen,'

'Edward. Please, call me Edward,' he tried to give her a reassuring smile.

She attempted one in return, 'Okay Edward. Umm…is there anyway, maybe, someone could tell my dad that I'm okay?'

The tears forming in her eyes was breaking Edward's heart. He gently grasped her hands in his and sighed, 'Miss Swan, we cannot let you have contact with anyone…'

Bella cut in before he could continue, 'No! No, no. No direct contact, I just want someone to let him know I'm safe. I'm all he's got and if I just disappear it will break his heart. I can't do that to him.' Silent tears were falling from her eyes now.

'Miss Swan, I'll see what I can do. Why don't you give me his contact information and I'll do what I can,' Edward didn't know if it would be possible, but damn it he would try.

'Thank you,' she sobbed, 'and it's Bella,' she griped his hands a little tighter. He smiled.

Suddenly she let go and turned to Alice her eyes wide. Edward's hands felt a little lonely.

'Alice, what about Jasper!'

Alice felt the sting at the mention of his name. She turned to Edward and then Emmett, 'Can you tell Jasper we are okay, too?'

Emmett looked at Edward and then his sister and sighed, 'We'll see what we can do.'

**Okay, so not a big chapter but it does have a purpose. I promise.**

**I really enjoyed getting reviews last chapter so you guys keep it up and maybe I can write a little faster.**


End file.
